In recent years, a tablet terminal has been rapidly spread which has a display screen functioning as an input part such as a touch screen type. The tablet terminal has a widget or desktop as an interface for which operation procedure is easy to visually understand so that a user can readily use the terminal rather than a personal computer which receives an input operation via a keyboard or mouse.
For example, a touch sensitive device has been proposed in which data is read from a multipoint touch sensitive device such as a multipoint touch screen, the data belonging to a touch input associated with the multipoint touch sensitive device, and a multipoint gesture is identified on the basis of the data from the multipoint touch sensitive device (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Typically, a plurality of operated objects to be operated by the user are arranged on a display of the tablet terminal in various orientations. The operated object includes reproduction content such as a moving picture or still image, an e-mail or messaged received from another user, and the like. The user has to individually operate the tablet terminal body to be rotated in order to display a desired operated object so as to frontally face him/her. For example, the tablet terminal of A4 or A5 size is easy to operate to be rotated. However, in case of those having a larger screen of several inches, the tablet terminal is troublesome to operate to be rotated every time a single user operates the operated object.
Moreover, a use situation may be conceivable in which the large screen tablet terminal is used by a plurality of users individually operating different operated objects at the same time.
For example, a tablet terminal has been proposed in which if a location where the user exists is detected on the terminal side edge by a proximity sensor, an area between a light arm and left arm is identified to be matched to a touch point region of the user (e.g., see Non-Patent Literature 1). The tablet terminal may set an operating right of each user for each operated object when a plurality of users are detected, and inhibit a user in advance from additionally participating such that the operated object operated by one user cannot be operated by another user who tries to rotate the object to frontally face him/her, for example.
However, a case is also conceivable in which users exchange the operated objects with each other to perform a collaborative work as a use situation where a large screen tablet terminal is shared by a plurality of users, other than the case where each user operates individually the operated object as described above. The collaborative work is difficult to achieve in the case where each user has the touch point region set to be occupied by himself/herself to operate in his/her region the operated object for which the operating right is given.
Further, if a GUI displayed on the screen of the terminal is constant regardless of a distance from the user to the screen or a user's state, disadvantageously the user in the distance may not well see information presented on the screen because of too much detail, or the screen may have little information presented thereon even the user is in the neighborhood. Similarly, if input means for the user to operate the terminal is constant regardless of a distance from the user to the screen or a user's state, inconveniently the user may not be able to operate the terminal because he/she does not have a remote controller even if being in the neighborhood, or the user necessarily has to reach the terminal in order to operate the touch screen.
Moreover, an object display system in related art displays an image of a real object on the screen without consideration of real size information thereof. For this reason, a size of the object displayed is disadvantageously varied depending a size or resolution (dpi) of the display.
Additionally, in a case where a display system displays contents of a plurality of sources are displayed on the screen in parallel or to be superimposed, a magnitude relation between the images simultaneously displayed is not correctly displayed so that sizes or positions of corresponding regions of the images are varied from each other, which also makes the images hard to see for the user.
Since the screen becomes hard to see by the user if a screen orientation is changed of a terminal equipped with a rotation mechanism, the display screen has to be rotated.